A New Life
by Jet-Sensei
Summary: Naruto is beaten by angry villagers but then he is saved not by the old man but by an unknown man that the hokage has a lot of respect, watch and see how this change Naruto's life, M just to be sure.


Hello there I'm new at making Fan-fictions, this is my first one, so just don't be harsh in your comments, thx, comment pls.

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

"hey" talking.

'_Damn' thinking._

"**Ningen" demon/jutsu.**

'_**heck' demon/jutsu thought.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue: Meeting the 'Kami no hi'****.**

**Time ****12:00 at night**

It was late at night a lot of people were sleeping in there beds in this village named Konohagakure no Sato, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, yes it was a peaceful night for most people, except one little 6-year-old-boy with bright spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and three whisker-like-marks in each cheek, his name is Uzumaki Naruto jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (not that he knows it) and right now he is being chased by a mob of angry villagers and a ANBU squad because they are trying to "finish what the Yondaime started" while shouting the words "DEMON", "MONSTER", etc.

While the little boy was thinking '_why are they doing this to me!?, I didn't do anything to them I don't even know them, why ME!?_' while this was happening he saw an alleyway and he thought '_yes a shortcut finally I'll be in home_' when he turned he saw that it was a dead end but when he turned around he saw that the villagers were at the exit of the alley and were getting close to him, he stood there frightened and frozen they were getting closer and closer then they all began to attack the poor boy all with broken bottles, knifes, some with kunai, and the ANBU squad with some fire style jutsus, all this was happening while he thought crying '_why do they do this to me, why do they call me a demon, WHY!?_' then he remembered something his ojisan told him.

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU:_

_He was in the Sandaime's office__ after an attack of some villagers, now he was listening to what his ojisan wanted with him, right now the Hokage looked really serious._

"_Naruto" the Hokage started "do you know why you are here?"__._

_Naruto shook his head confused "no I don't ojisan"._

"_It's because I want to know do you know how to mold chakra?" The old Hokage asked._

_Naruto smiled "of course I know" he exclaimed proudly._

"_Then I ask you to mold and let flare all the chakra that you can if a mob of villagers try to attack you again so I __will now when it is happening Ok?" asked the Hokage_

"_Ok ojisan I'll do it" responded the little blond_

"_Good now then let's go for some ramen" 'ahhh a little distraction from the paperwork' thought the old man with a smile_

_FLASHBACK: KAI_

Now he needed to flare all the chakra that he could and he would be saved.

Lucky for him the villagers started to slow down in his beating so it was going to be easier to mold the chakra, so then he started to flare all the chakra he has.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Council Room ****11:55 at night**

The Sandaime Hokage wasn't having a good day, today's meeting is like most others, all the civilian half of the council was demanding the head of Naruto, all the ninja council (except the Hyuuga clan because they didn't care for anything) were trying to protect Naruto, and Danzou was trying to put him under his wing to make him a powerful weapon.

"For the last time I won't kill him, and I won't give him to you Danzou" said the irritated Hokage.

"Sarutobi you fool, if I could get him under my care he would be an excellent weapon for this village" said the war hawk.

"You will address me as 'Hokage-sama' understand!?" said the old man.

Danzou just grunted in annoyance but before he could say something a chunin interrupted him entering the room looking a little worn out 'probably from running from the front gate to here' thought the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!!" shouted the chunin.

"What's happening" replied the Hokage.

"Jet-sama is coming here right now" said the chunin

This news shocked all the council they knew who he is but they had never thought he would come here not in another six years at least. (I'll explain who he is, his past, all in later chapters).

Then a new voice snapped them out of their shock "Hello old monkey" said the newly named Jet.

He is a person that looked like 15 to 17 years old,he is at least five foot seven, he has spiky black hair with red streaks that reached above his elbows made in a ponytail (like Jiraiya but different color), he has blood red pupil-less eyes, he has a black sleeveless shirt with a wide red line across his torso, black baggy pants with red bandages wrapping them above his ankles, black steel toed boots, and a cloak similar to those of Akatsuki just all black and with a hood that he has it down with a lot of inside pockets to put things like scrolls, he also has two deadly-looking katanas, the two were the same with a black hilt and with a blood red blade and white dragons imprinted. All in all he looked intimidating.

"Jet-san what are you doing here we didn't expect you fo-" the Hokage was interrupted by Jet.

"For another six years? Well I was doing my 'investigation' and it lead me near here so I thought to pass by and say hi so then I can just continue, why you don't want me here or what?" asked Jet with a frown.

"NO, no, nothing like that" said hurriedly the Hokage

"Haha, I'm just playing with ya old monkey" said Jet with a grin but then it turned into a scowl when he felt a spike of chakra, he looked to the 'old monkey' and saw that he too had felt the spike "Sarutobi why is a person flaring so much chakra?" asked Jet

Sarutobi looked to Jet "I don't know but could you do me a favor and check it out while I finish with this meeting?" asked the old Hokage

"It'll be done" with that he disappeared in a swirl of fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Naruto 12:15**

Naruto was flaring all the chakra that he could muster but was weakening rapidly the ANBU were beating him up even more harshly because they thought Kyuubi was coming out they were trying their best (but they were rookie ANBU squad so they didn't have all that much chakra and stamina) some villagers were cheering others were participating in the beating.

That's the scene where Jet arrived in a swirl of fire when the ANBU noticed him they were scared shitless because Jet was radiating so much killing intent that almost all the villagers fainted.

"Are you here to help us or what" asked one brave (or simply stupid) ANBU with a tora mask, those were his last words as he suddenly was decapitated.

"Wha-" was the last words that the team of ANBU could say before being burned up alive.

"So old monkey can you use some 'competent' ANBU to arrest all the others" asked Jet to the air the villagers were curious of who this- this- demon was talking to until-

"Of course Jet, ANBU arrest all the villagers here except you Inu go take Naruto to the hospital" said the voice full of rage of the Hokage that was in the roof just above Jet.

"Hai Hokage-sama" responded all the ANBU, in an instant all the villagers were knocked out cold and Inu as about to grab Naruto when someone grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think so" said Jet holding the wrist of Inu.

"Jet its ok Inu is a trustworthy person" said the Hokage

"Its not the I don't trust little Kakashi here, its if a don't do anything right now Naruto will die even with the Kyuubi's chakra, and I'm certain that in the hospital they will refuse to attend to his injuries" stated Jet while his other hand (the one that isn't holding Kakashi's wrist) started to glow with black chakra and placing it on Naruto's chest, he noted that the boy looked like he hadn't eaten in a long time and his clothes looked like they were out of the garbage.

"Jet how do you know that Inu is Kakashi and that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him" asked a shocked Hokage.

"It's not hard to know seeing the silver hair and a little part of the cover of those Icha-Icha books in his kunai pack, and with Naruto my '_little_' winged friend can feel little portions of the Kyuubi's chakra leaking to his system to heal him" said Jet while using a jutsu to heal him.

"Umm, Jet what jutsu is that?" asked the old man noting that the injuries were disappearing faster than any medical jutsu can heal.

"Its part of my kekkei genkai that comes from my mother" said Jet.

"What does it do?" asked the Hokage.

"I'll explain later in your office, also I want to discuss something with you Sarutobi" said Jet.

The old Hokage knew Jet was really serious because he only called him 'Sarutobi' if he was serious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hokage's office 12:30.**

"So Jet why are you here" asked the old man.

"I thought I already told you, my investigation lead me close of here so I decided to come by and say hi, but Sarutobi tell me something why does the villagers attack little Naruto, is it because they are idiots or what?" asked Jet.

Sarutobi sighed "yes you could say they are idiots, because they think Naruto is the Kyuubi".

"Damnit why almost all the jinchuriki are treated like this? Sarutobi! I'm going to take him with me I'll train him, so he doesn't have to live in this stupid village" exclaimed Jet furiously.

"NO, I can't allow that, he needs to stay here so he can go to the academy and also make friends he is just six years old Jet, he needs to find friends and he told me he wants to be a ninja so he cant go with you" shouted the old man.

"Sarutobi you are a fool if you think that this village is going to let their children to play with him, I'm just sure they are going to tell their children to stay away from him, to hate him for no reason and they are going to do it because they are young the will do what their parents tell them to do, and the academy it's a waste of time Naruto can become the greatest with me, I have more experience in Bijuu, jinchuriki, and in seals than anyone!" shouted Jet.

The Hokage sighed defeated "yes you are right of all especially in knowledge in jinchuriki being one yourself" the Hokage sighed again "very well I'll allow it but in one condition" said the old man.

"What's that?" asked Jet.

"You need to bring him back for the genin test in six years" said the Hokage.

"I was planning on doing it anyways old monkey" said Jet with a smirk.

"So Jet are you going to tell me what your Kekkei Genkai does?" asked the old man.

"A yes, I almost forgot, it's not a medical jutsu of any type it's a transfer technique, long explanation short I transferred all the injuries of Naruto's bady to my own" said Jet.

"But you don't look hurt or in pain" said Sarutobi.

"It's because I already healed, thanks to my winged friend" said Jet.

"Umm, the Juubi no KokuRyuu right?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, the ten tailed black dragon" answered Jet with a grin.

"Well, I think you should take Naruto to a hotel room with you, your leaving tomorrow right?" asked 'The Professor'.

"Yes we'll be on the road at 7 in the morning we'll come here at 6:30 for you to tell Naruto all that is going on, and I'll eventually tell him of the Kyuubi, and you of his heritage when we return ok?" said Jet.

"sorry Jet but i can't tell him until he is eighteen or he is jounin so he can defend himself" said the old man.

"Please, old monkey do you think he will not be at least Jounin level when he comes back from our trip" asked Jet smirking.

"Yes, you are right then I'll see you tomorrow I just need to finish with the paperwork and I'll be able to go home" said the old man glaring to the paperwork.

"Hey, old monkey do me a favor and prepare a backpack or a storage scroll for Naruto by tomorrow, and some money for me ok?" asked the younger of the two.

"What do I get for this favor?" asked the old man.

"The secret to defeat the paperwork faster without doing a thing" said Jet while hurrying outside of the tower with Naruto in his arms, when he was autside he could heard the old man cursing.

"Well let's go to a hotel little guy tomorrow it's going to be a long day" said Jet to the sleeping Naruto.


End file.
